


Bitch Ass Shadow

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, all of them protect each other, halloween fic, kind of OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off that video 'If Horror Movies Were Realistic'. It's the funniest thing I've ever watched in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch Ass Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are in a basement. Where? Idk. Someone's house. But watch the video, it's fucking hilarious. Credit to them!

**Bitch Ass Shadow**

"Do you see what I see?" Calum whispered to his band mates who were a few steps ahead of him. They circled tightly around him after his question. Luke one side, Ashton on the other, and Michael pressing in from behind. Calum admits he's exhausted, all of them were, but to think he'd start seeing shit is a whole new level tired. All he did was flip the light switch off and BAM a shadow figure at the end of the hall appeared. He instantly locked his fingers around Luke's wrist and tugged him before asking his question, wanting to make sure he wasn't going crazy. However, with a glance at the blonde singer's chalk white face, Calum knew he wasn't the only one.

"What the fuck?" Ashton breathed out, his breath tickling the skin on the back of Calum's neck.

"Turn the light back on." Michael suggested in a low voice so Calum did. Once the light came back on, the shadow disappeared. For a moment the four boys stood there in shock silence, staring where the shadow figure once stood. Michael reached over Calum's shoulder to reach the light switch which Calum's fingers still lingered on and flipped it down.

A series of sharp intakes of gasping circled the group as the shadow figure returned. 

"Turn it back on." Luke demanded shakily so Michael did. Shadow gone. Calum flipped it off. Shadow back. "Guys stop it!"

Michael flipped it on. "Michael Gordon Clifford and Calum fucking Thomas Hood, turn that thing back off and I'll kill you." Ashton growled although it wasn't as menacing due to the tremor in his voice.

Luke quickly yanked Michael's fingers off but Calum switched it off. All of them screamed when the shadow figure appeared right in front of them. The next moment was a blur filled with screaming and yelling. Ashton went into protective mode over his younger band mates and quickly surged forward with a flying 'HEE-YAH' kick to the figure. Michael pushed Luke back and was going to do the same for Calum when Calum zipped forward after Ashton with a battle cry. Luke scurried off which freaked Michael out when he looked back, but then Luke re-appeared with his guitar case and flew towards his two band mates kicking the shadow's ass.

"DUCK!" the blonde yelled and both Calum and Ashton dove away just in time for Luke to bring down his case in a powerful swing. Michael watched in dumb awe as his stupid blonde singer continued to smash his case down over and over on the shadow. After his seventh swing, Ashton took over, and then Michael had to take over because fuck, he hasn't done shit yet. Luke made sure to grab Calum and kept the older boy glued to his side as the older two smashed the shadow down, quite literally. 

Michael yelled his loudest after bringing Luke's guitar case down for one last time before stumbling back panting heavily. Ashton was the same as he moved away, making sure to grab Michael's free arm and pull him in close. The air around them was filled with panting and they stared down at the unmoving shadow. "Guys.." Calum reached out and

Michael dragged Ashton along with him as he accepted Calum's arm slipping around his waist.

"Here." Michael panted as he offered Luke his case again. The blonde took it, blue eyes wide. 

"What the fuck just happened?" the youngest demanded.

Ashton pushed back his sweaty hair and ushed the three younger boys up the stairs. "Don't know, don't care, let's go. Hurry."

Luke spared one last glance to the shadow before tugging Calum after him as he trotted up the steps. Ashton pushed on Michael next but the guitarist broke free and ran back to the shadow pooled on the floor. "Michael what the hell are you doing?!" Ashton barked but Michael ignored him. 

With a swift kick to the shadow, Michael grunted out, "Bitch ass shadow." before running up the stairs, passing the youngest two who had stopped on the steps after hearing the drummer yell Michael's name.

"Oh my god." was all Ashton could say as he followed the rest of his band mates up to safety. 


End file.
